Το αίμα της Θάλασσας, κόρη του χάους
by girl.in.water
Summary: When a mysterious girl appears right after the Titan War, all chaos breaks loose- literally. She is not only a powerful daughter of Poseidon, and therefor a sister to Percy, but she is fearful of being touched and refuses to talk about her past- who is she, and why, at the age of sixteen, is she only just reaching Camp? Set after the Titan War- first in a series. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**_Sup. I'm .water. As y'all may or may not know, I have recently placed my other two stories on hiatus, due to writers block and other reasons. I have decided, however, to start a new story. It's basically based off of a series of dreams I had/am having, so I apologize if it's a bit… weird. I will begin it momentarily- however, I need to disclaim. [am I the only one who doesn't get why us author's do this? I mean, would we really be writing fanfics if we owned the book series?]_**

**_PERCY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE._**

**"Why? I was… um… doing stuff…"**

**_I did tell you I wanted you to do the disclaimer today._**

**"But… You said that I had vacae for a while.'**

**_Well… good point, but you're doing the disclaimer- that's it._**

**"Fine, fine. No characters-"**

**_Excepting OCs. _**

**"Excuse me? Do you want me to do this or not? No characters BESIDES OCs, settings, or other such details-"**

**_Besides the plot._**

**"Belong to .water. Remind me why I agreed to this?"**

**_Because we're friends? IDK. Anyways, go on- it's time to begin the story!_**

**"I barely got to say anythi -"**

**_YES! Go, go…_**

* * *

**_ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ Ι_**

**_ουσ πρόλογος_**

* * *

[No One's POV]

_A long scream echoed through the stuffy hospital, causing many to flinch in surprise. The origin of the sound was in room 121- a young woman was laying upon a white bed, pale with pain and terror. Beside her, in an infamously uncomfortable hospital chair, sat a tall, handsome man with neat black hair and crystalized green eyes. The way that all the young nurses gawked at him was quite obvious, but the couple was oblivious to the wide eyed stares. _

_The woman gasped, biting her lip. Her tense body relaxed, a wisp of her dirty blonde hair falling across her sweaty face. "I'm done… thank the gods."Her strange use in language either didn't affect the man, or he did not notice. An older nurse, who had been stooped by the end of the bed, straightened. She held two babes, both with eyes equal to the man's. One, a girl, immediately started bawling- the boy simply fell asleep. _

_"Sally… I'm sorry, but I have to leave."Sally, as was the mother's name, glanced over at the new father._

_"It's ok. I understand, but I still wish you could stay." Their voices were soft- none could hear them but the other. The man stood abruptly, gently pushing by the still-enraptured ladies at the front of the room. Once again, the couple's eyes met- neither would know that it was the last time._

Sally Jackson sat up, her eyes wild. The dream had repeated in her mind over and over, for the past month- the day of her son's birth. For some reason, however, there were always two children in the dream, when she only had one. A sigh escaped her pale pink lips as she pushed herself out of bed, making barely a sound. Before she exited the bedroom, her gaze shifted to opposite side of the bed- on it laid a small boy, maybe around two years old, complete with scruffy black hair and sea green eyes.

* * *

**_One month earlier~ _**A little girl, no older than two, wandered through the darkness. She was shivering quite violently, her already long, smooth black hair swirling around her in a gust of wind. Her soft shouts echoed in the city alley, though there was no one around.

"Mommy! Pewy! Where is you?" It was almost as if the Fates decreed that she should be hungry, cold, scared, and tired, not to mention lost, in the large city of New York. Though the typical stereotype that New York was 'the city that never sleeps' was rather true, it seemed to not be so on that singular night. No pedestrians strolled along the sidewalks; no lights lit up the sides of the tall buildings. There was no one to reassure the poor girl of her safety, no accompaniment besides the cruel, unforgiving winds. The only sounds were the distant noises of a garbage truck going about its nightly routine. The loneliness, however, was preferable to the sudden companion the toddler had.

It made a lion-like sound, a loud and echoing roar in the silence that she had grown used to. The dark-haired girl whimpered, almost sensing the dangerous beast that she could not quite see five feet in front of her. The shadows that covered it, however, disappeared as a street light's brightness fell over them. In front of the little girl stood a monster of epic proportions. It had shaggy brown hair covering its entire muscular body. It had two curly horns emerging from its bull-like face. It had naught on but a leather loin cloth, tied together at the Minotaur's furry sides. A high pitched scream escaped the girl's mouth as she backed away from the approaching beast. It swung its sharply bladed ax towards her, aiming to not kill her, but frighten her further. The move obviously worked; another, slightly softer scream echoed in the alley. The back of the girl hit a wall- it was a dead-end street. A strange, deep laugh emitted from the beast as it raised its ax once more, this time going for death.

What saved her was a wild-eyed boy wielding a shining bronze sword. Though the heroic battle between the two might have been interesting at a later date, the girl covered her eyes, shielding herself from the gore. What seemed like forever was only ten minutes- the teenager, for that is what he was, approached the stiff girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Come, little one. I have a home for you." Her muscles loosened at his words, her sparkling eyes peeking through her crossed arms. What they saw was kindness- what they should have seen was insanity.

* * *

**_There we go. First chapter, done! Not too bad, though rather short. Don't worry, following chapters will most likely be much longer. Review, please- it gives me more to work off of._**


	2. So it Begins

_**Sup guys! I kept on telling myself that I wasn't going to update yet- I had chapter two and chapter three done already- but I had to. **_

_**But first! The disclaimer. CLARISSE!**_

**"Whadda yah want?"**

_**Do the disclaimer.**_

**"No."**

_**What do you mean, no? Someone needs to do it!**_

**"Get Prissy to do it then, cause I'm not."**

_**Do it, Clarisse.**_

**"No."**

_**You know what? Fine. I own nothing here besides the plot and any ocs you find- PJO and HoO themselves belong to Rick Roirdan, got it?**_

* * *

**_ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ II_**

**_Έτσι, ξεκινά_**

* * *

[Percy's POV]

I watched as the world around camp turned white with the falling snow. It was winter- to be precise, December the 9th. The Titan war had ended not too long ago, me and Annabeth had finally gotten together, and in general, Camp was a happy place. Myself? I was quite glad to be rid of the whole 'war' thing, though I seriously doubted it would last long, what with the new Great Prophecy.

Anyways. Me, Annabeth, Malcolm, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Travis, Connor, and millions (ok, that's an exaggeration, but still quite a few) of other halfbloods were heading out to school- in fact, the school we were visiting was none other than my own: I had just been staying in Camp for the weekend, as my mom still forced me to go to school. There was some special event going on that week, where kids from 'Camp Delphi', as the mortals call us, were to teach the classes different sports, including sword fighting, archery, and horse riding. The horses were actually pegasi, but the mist hides their wings.

It was Monday morning, and everyone going loaded up into several of our cover vans. Those that weren't being used as buses were being used as supply transporters. I covered a yawn that escaped my mouth as I put on my seat belt. Next to me was Annabeth, who was quite intent on some architectural drawing she was doing for her own school in California. Connor and Travis were snickering about some prank they had pulled on Chiron behind us- I tactfully ignored them. Katie was on the opposite side of our van, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. Oh, yeah. Did I mention that the two are a couple now?*

The drive to Manhattan took far too long, in my opinion, but that could be the ADHD talking. When we **finally **got there, I was the first out. Raising my arms up in a stretch, I turned around and watched as the others unloaded.

"Geez, Seaweed Brain, hyper much?" The grey eyed girl in front of me quirked her eyebrow.

"Don't question my staying-still abilities, Wise Girl. I wasn't even trying." We continued to bicker as the crowd that had begun behind us steadily grew. In another five, ten minutes, the entire school was on the front lawn of Goode High. I picked out a few surprised faces in the mass: I wasn't exactly well known for being social. In fact, I heard rumors running around that I was anorexic- _please- _and cut myself- _even if I wanted to, monsters do it plenty. _To put it mildly, I was not very popular. Without my noticing, a cheeky grin spread across my face as Luke, the king of our school, gaped at my group of friends. And no, this is not Luke Castellan. His last name is Prince- he sure as Hades acted like one.

My attention diverted from the high and mighty populars to Malcolm as I heard my name. "…Percy, do you hear me? You and Clarisse are in charge of the sword fighting station." He still didn't like me much- none of Athena's children really did, since I started dating Annabeth. Malcolm actually put up with me the most.

"Wait, wait. I have to work with _Prissy_?" Clarisse's low, angry tone interrupted my reply, which had already formed on my lips.

A not-very-surprised Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "You heard me right, Clarisse. You two are the strongest sword fighters in camp, and the best suited to teach- deal with it." He briefly rolled his eyes and continued to explain what positions the other campers were in. I shifted nervously as I caught a glare from the daughter of Ares. Soon I heard someone say to begin setting up the stations. At the same time, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Chiron wheel up to a podium and begin speaking.

"Come on punk, we have to go set up the blades." I turned to find Clarisse, hands on her hips. At the time, my only thought was that I never thought I would see her in such a girly pose. Figuring it would not be a wise idea to say otherwise- not that I had anything to say otherwise- I followed her to the van with all the swords, daggers, shields, and weapon stands in it.

For the next half an hour, we dragged the said items to a small grassy area and trudged all the way back to the van to grab more. Frankly, I was rather tired by that time. As I leaned against a tree, wiping my forehead of its gathered sweat, Annabeth sauntered over. She unmercifully tossed a water bottle at me. In my tired state, I fumbled with it until I finally had a good grip on it, at which point I tripped over a protruding tree root. When I managed to get to my feet, I found my girlfriend and a few others snickering at me. Rolling my eyes, I popped open the cap and took a swig of the cool, energizing liquid.

"I feel so loved, guys. You can't even imagine." The sarcasm in my tone must have set them off- all three- Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth- began laughing their asses off. Once again, I rolled my eyes and gulped down the water. As soon as I had done so, a horn blew off by the podium- the Olympic games, as we called them, were beginning.

I suppose I should explain exactly what was happening. Basically, out of 1,200 kids or so, there were 52 teams- 25 or so kids on each. There were five stations- riding, archery, sword fighting, survival, and strategy. There were two people in charge of each station, with a dozen or so helpers. 10-11 teams were at each station at one time, and they earned points given by us station leaders. The team with the most points in the end won. Won what, I didn't know.

I rushed over to my own station, where I found Clarisse, ready and sneering. "Took you long enough."

As she spoke, our first teams came over, and the Games began.

* * *

Finally, the last round had come- the last 10 groups of bullies, emos, bubblers, loners, populars, etc. etc. Me and Clarisse's (sorry, Annabeth, Clarisse and I's) assistants immediately split up for each group. Clarisse and I were to move between groups, assessing the most promising teenagers. The first group I stopped at, to be quite honest, was not very good. I made a mental note of their score- 3/25. Each person got a single point if they were deemed 'fit' in our eyes. The next of them was not much better- a 5/25. The third, a 1/25, the fourth an 11/25. The last group, which only had 24 people, seemed quite apt at the sport, for people who had only just begun sword fighting. As I studied them for a while, I realized that most of their strength laid in a single being: a fresh girl, likely in her sophomore year, like I was. She had smooth black hair, and though they weren't fully visible in her slashing and stabbing frenzy, her eyes seemed quite similar to my own. In fact, her entire appearance reminded me of myself- excluding the fact that she was female. Curious, I approached her just as she ended an extremely quick match with one of my assistants.

At first, she didn't seem to notice me, but when I was about five feet away, she turned towards me. Before I could ask if she wanted to spar, she raised her sword to a ready position. _What, can she read my mind or something? _Uncapping Riptide, I stepped another foot closer and copied her movements. A flash of surprise crossed her face as she watched me, though at the time, I didn't quite notice. Slowly, cautiously, we began moving around each other in a circle, waiting for someone to make the first move.

It ended up being her. She lashed out with the shining silver sword, aiming for my stronger arm. Anticipating the move, I ducked and aimed my own strike at her feet. She met me in the middle with a loud _clang. _Slightly surprised at her speed, I withdrew the celestial bronze weapon and began assaulting her with a flurry of attacks, all of which she managed to fend off. A frown crossed my face, and I pushed myself harder, faster, putting the girl ever more on the defense. After the combo- geez, I play too many video games- I briefly pulled back. She took advantage of my withdrawal and started her own series of attacks, putting me on the defense as much as she had been. I silently marveled at her stamina, and the marvel soon turned into confusion, which turned into suspicion. There was no way a mortal could keep up with me that long, so she was either a monster… or a demigod. _**[AN: For the record, I was going to leave you here.]**_

It was a long while before our blades disconnected. As we panted for a moment, I realized a crowd had surrounded us- not just of the students, but of campers too. I had but a moment to figure out that time had technically ran out before the girl struck again. A quick glance at her eyes told me of her profound determination, possibly to prove herself. In fact, I realized it was quite likely she was in the same position I had been in before I found out I was a half-blood- if she even was one. Our fight lasted a while longer as we exchanged blows. Finally, however, I managed to best her- before I knew it, Riptide was pointed at her throat. It wasn't an incredible surprise, considering my experience, but a part of me wondered if she would have beaten me had she practiced before.

Silence surrounded us. I heard a camper mutter something- Lou, maybe- about the fight being epic. A moment more of the quiet passed before the same girl whom I had just fought broke it.

"Good job." I nodded and backed away, dropping Riptide to my side. She straightened from her slightly bent over position and stretched. "Why is it so quiet? Surely the others must…" Her questioning voice broke off as she glanced at our surroundings. "Oh."

With her final word, the groups broke away. An excited chattering came from the direction she went in, likely from her teammates. My usual group of friends approached me- most had an impressed expression. "Gods, Percy. Did you see how close she came to beating you?"

"No, Nico. I thought she was just dancing in some land full of rainbows and marshmallows." Nico shut up after that, though Thalia continued his statements.

"Seriously, Perce. What was that? I bet you she's never even touched a weapon, let alone used one. You are majorly down on your game." Her electric blue eyes bore into me, making me feel more than a little self-conscious. Annabeth, however, had a thoughtful look on her smooth features, giving me the feeling she had the same idea I had.

Her words confirmed the thought. "I don't know. She gave off a kind of powerful presence. She might be a demigod- I don't think she's a monster. She wasn't trying to kill Seaweed Brain here, after all." Nico, Thalia and I nodded our agreement.

"And she looks tons like you," she now addressed me specifically. "Actually, exactly like you, besides the girl part."

"That's exactly what I thought- and she put up a pretty good fight. One of us should probably… yah know; go through the usual demigod tests. Then take her back to camp."

Everyone nodded their consent. The same horn that had blown when the games begun announced their end, and we had to run to reach the gathering area in time. From what I could see, everyone else was there already, leaving us last to return. The teachers were already announcing the results- I noticed the fact that Clarisse had written down the assessment points for the final groups, including the girl's group. The winning group, unsurprisingly, was the one that Luke was in- most of his cronies and the girl populars were included. I didn't recognize a few of the names that were shouted with his- namely, Leim, Polly, and Anastasia. One representative- would you be surprised if I said it was Luke?- stepped up to claim their prizes, which turned out to be small bags of 'treasure', AKA candy. He disappeared back into the crowd to disperse the treats. However snobby and rude he is, Luke generally gives people the credit they deserve, so I could only assume that everyone on the team got theirs.

Finally, everyone broke away. It was already 3:00 pm- mostly everyone was leaving for home. _Where did lunch go? _I tactfully ignored my mind's question and left to find the girl.

To my great surprise, I found her walking along the sidewalk, away from school. "Hey. Where yah going?" When I spoke, she turned around.

"Home. Nowhere else to go, is there? Oh, and you're Percy, right?"

"Affirmative."

"Cool. Look, I really have to go. Can't be la-"

I interrupted her. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Anastasia." She popped a tootsie roll into her mouth- I quickly put the clues together and realized she was in the winning team. "Sorry if I'm rude or anything, but what do you want?"

"Are you ADHD or dyslexic?" Straight to the point, as always, Annabeth spoke from behind. I took the time to roll my eyes at her.

Anastasia, however, looked quite surprised. "Yeeaah… how did you know?"

"Your fighting skills- there is no way you're a mortal. Look, I can't really explain right now, but will your parents be very worried if you come with us?"

Silently, the other girl shook her head. She muttered something I couldn't make out, then began following the already speed-walking Annabeth back where we had come from.

_**HAHA! It's so loong... :D YAY! **_

_**Review replies:**_

**Guest; **Glad you like it!

**HanhanNyguyen; **Thanks! Well, here's whats next. XD

_**So, I've also decided to have goals for each chapter. For chapter three, our goals are 5 reviews, 5 followers, and 2 faves. [No, this does not mean I won't update until we get there. THat would be stupid and mean.] the person who is the 5th reviewer, 5th follower, and 2nd favoriter gets a one shot based around an oc of theirs later in the story. k? only one per person, though.**_

_**just as a little motivation- cause your reviews inspire me. :D get to it!**_


	3. Of Camps and Explanations

**_ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ III_**

**_Των στρατοπέδων και Επεξηγήσεις_**

* * *

[Anastasia's POV]

"Wait, hold up. So what you're saying is that I'm some… mixed breed, a hybrid of sorts, and that monsters from Greek myths are actually trying to eat me?" I paused, thinking about what Annabeth and Thalia had just explained. "That explains a lot."

Annabeth and Thalia glanced at each other, and began talking hurriedly.

"If she already knows about monsters, then she must be a demigod." That was Annabeth.

"Or she could be a monster herself. You never know…" I decided that Thalia annoyed me.

"Why do you always assume the worst of people nowadays? You didn't when we were little."

"Because we don't _know_ her! She must be incredibly powerful if she is a demigod- she almost beat _Percy."_

At that point, I felt as if I should step in. Clearing my throat, I waved expectantly at them. "Hey? You know I'm right here, right?" They both gave me a funny look.

"You know we're speaking Greek." They spoke at the same time, words formed in a question but spoken as a statement.

"You are? What?" That time, when I spoke, I noticed the difference.

"Yes, we were. See, Thalia? Monsters don't pick up on Greek that easily."

"Unless she's been practi-"

"You know what? Stop. I am not a monster. And truthfully, I don't appreciate you calling me one. So please stop that nonsense and explain exactly what's going down here." There was a slightly angry tone in my voice that time. _Oops._ My words, however rude, shut the pair up, though I could tell they wanted to continue arguing. In the less twisted part of my mind, I wondered how that made any sense. Thalia nodded, and I caught Annabeth giving her a triumphant glance.

They turned back to me, ignorant of the odd looks the other campers were giving us. "Anyways, Annie-"

"Don't call me Annie. Ana, if you must, but never Annie."

"Whatever, Annie," Yep, Thalia definitely annoyed me, "You'll probably be claimed soon, since you're already 16. Percy made the gods promise to claim their children by 13, so it should be almost immediate."

I felt so reassured.

"Thalia's right, you know. Even if she can be an asshole, she is pretty smart," Annabeth's face showed amusement, while Thalia's showed mock rage. I rolled my eyes.

"How much further until we…" I trailed off as my gaze wandered outside. From how my new friends described it, we were at my new home- Camp Halfblood.

* * *

The camp, to put it mildly, was amazing. I loved every inch of the tour- it helped that Annabeth knew everything about everything. The best part, however, was the cabins. They were all amazing- I said so to my 'guide', and she proudly bragged that she had designed most of them. When she looked away, I facepalmed.

We started at Zues's cabin, though no one really stayed there, as Thalia was a hunter. Hera's cabin was too… stuck up for me, and after what Annabeth told me about her, I felt like throwing tomatoes at it. Cabin number 3, Poseidon's cabin, was the most relaxing for me. Percy was there at the time, so we actually got to go inside. I have to admit, there was something that attracted me to it, and I really didn't want to leave. I had to, though, and we moved on to the others. From Hades all around the circle to Artemis, we (mostly) went inside each one and studied the outside for a bit. Eventually, Annabeth lead me back to the Hermes cabin.

"This is where you'll be staying until you're claimed- you know, since Hermes is the god of travelers and stuff. I know it looks really crowded, but it's actually pretty empty, compared to before the Titan war, because there were tons of unclaimed kids… well, no offense, but I have to go. Connor and Travis can explain the rest of what you need to know."

Sure enough, in front of the cabin were two identical boys I vaguely remembered from the games. The one on the right smirked at me. I had a feeling that they were pranksters- since I had to deal with plenty at school, I was barely worried. "Cool. Let's do this then," I had turned towards them. They seemed a bit surprised at my forwardness, but beckoned none the less.

* * *

As I predicted, the Stolls- heh- had a multitude of strange and slightly obvious pranks up their sleeves- some literally. I not only managed to escape each and every one of them, but I somehow got a few to backfire. I was pretty sure they had learned that it wasn't a good idea to try to make me into a joke by the end of their 'explanation', but that was apparently a misguided thought. Catching me unaware, the pair dumped a rather large bucket of greenish-whitish slime on me. The stuff was rather cold, and soaked my hair and through my clothes. The prank took place at the entrance to the Big House, as we were exiting from talking to Chiron. The boys snickered behind me.

I slowly rounded on them, a look of pure fury on my face. Their unadulterated sniggering faltered as I began chasing after them, yelling things like, "YOU MORONIC IDIOTS! YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY!"

They countered my threats with… strange obscenities and warnings to those who got in our way. Eventually Katie and Thalia got in between us, though not before several laps around the cabins. I was rather proud of myself for that: walking home every day did pay off!

"Annie. Calm. Down! What did they do to…?" I don't think she noticed the glop all over my clothing and I when she started speaking. "Oh. Never mind, go ahead and kill them." She was about to release me, though I had calmed down slightly, when Katie kindly slapped her. I think she was one of few people who could have gotten away with that.

"It doesn't matter what they did to her-" Katie looked pointedly at my hair- "I'm the only one allowed to kill them. I'll do it later though; I'm about to go help Juniper with her bush, and I don't want to get dirty beforehand," She shot another pointed look, this time in the direction of Travis and Connor, who gulped nervously. I imagined an angry Katie might be as bad as an angry Thalia- maybe even worse. The crowd that had gathered around us- since when had they gotten there?- dispersed, and Thalia handed me a plastic bag.

"You might need those. Annabeth showed you where the showers were, right?" I nodded, and watched Thalia saunter away, snickering silently. I made a mental note to include her in my revenge against the Stolls.

Hey, what can I say? I never let a prank go without payback.

* * *

It was dinner time, and I was hungry. To put it mildly. After I had cleaned myself up, I had gone down to the beach to think about the day. The hour I spent there passed by quickly, and the horn for supper had sounded. I sped towards the dining hall, leaning over breathlessly when I arrived. Connor and Travis were gone- hm. I shuffled over to the Hermes table, happy for a seat and food. Especially food.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy update. But it is an update, no? R&R!**


End file.
